gtafandomcom-20200222-history
APC
The APC (A'rmored '''P'ersonnel 'C'arrier) is an armored assault vehicle featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony. It is commonly referred to as a '''NOOSE Tank. Description The body of the APC bears a striking resemblance to the Soviet BRDM-2 scout car, lacking the .50 cal machine gun and utilizing a 73mm cannon firing sabot explosive rounds instead, with the front and cab design from a BTR-80, with side doors from a Cadillac Gage Commando. The APC features unusable panels intended to cover the windows and smaller windows over the main ones when these panels are closed (a feature similar to the BTR-80). Also, there are unusable hatches on the top. As The Ballad of Gay Tony restores the over-the-top style of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the APC was created to fill a role similar to GTA San Andreas' S.W.A.T and the Rhino. The vehicle labels NOOSE decals, police sirens and an explosive turret mounted on top of the APC. Current Design Gallery Performance ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The APC's performance is what is expected for a large APC; a deadly vehicle. The vehicle has a moderate speed, which is beneficial for aiming at targets and for control. The vehicle's heavy weight means it is deadly to other road users, it can ram other cars out of the way with little trouble, however, cars tend to become stuck under the vehicle's front area, meaning the APC eventually suffers by slowing down, and reacceleration can be costly. In terms of handling, the APC has a moderate turning radius; it can turn rather quickly, but the loose suspension tends to cause the entire vehicle to lean to one side, but again, thanks to its weight, it doesn't seem to roll-over when cornering, and its top speed is low enough to avoid this. Braking is what is expected for a vehicle of its size; moderate. The vehicle tends to lag in braking, and cannot be avoided unless cruising at even lower speeds. The main turret on the vehicle is very powerful. While not causing explosions as loud, big and instant as the Rhino in past GTAs, the cannon is much faster and therefore better for causing chaos and destruction in large proportions. The fire rate is similar to that of the Valkyrie featured in Grand Theft Auto Online, and the sound is also a lower-pitch sound of the aforementioned helicopter. The damage of the turret is notable, wherein it takes an average of 5 to 6 shots (depending on the vehicle's durability and size) before the target vehicle bursts into flames. At constant firing, it usually takes around 20 shots before the vehicle finally explodes (although, leaving the vehicle in flames also leads to it eventually blowing up, regardless of how many more shots are fired). The shots it fires cause not only damage to the engine of target vehicles but also, to the bodywork; dramatically. The target vehicle's body will deform majorly when shot at, with rear ends, front ends and roofs twisting and deforming. In terms of targeting pedestrians, the APC somewhat fails. Although the fire-rate of the APC is very fast, the explosion size is similar to that of a sticky bomb, and due to the lack of any type of aiming dot, the accuracy is minimal. It somewhat fails at killing pedestrians in one shot when they are eventually hit by an explosion. The turret rotating speed is very fast, and even faster in the PC version thanks to mouse control. This allows the APC to be very tactical and strategic, and allows the player to be fast at reacting to attackers. The upwards and downwards movement of the APC, however, is very restricted, so aircraft are tricky to target unless they are low flying, leaving the helicopter able to whittle away at the APC's health, with relative impunity. In terms of durability, the APC is very strong. The APC lasts numerous explosions and endless amounts of bullets before bursting into flames. Once damaged enough, light smoke will emerge from the engine bay, and eventually will turn darker and thicker. When it is finally on its last legs, flames will emerge from the engine and eventually the vehicle will explode. The engine sound is loud and powerful, and sounds to be similar to a 6-cylinder diesel engine. It doesn't rev that high due to the weight of the vehicle and nature of the engine, however it provides a large amount of power to all 4 wheels through two differentials. The occupants are very safe inside, as no bullet can pass throught the APC's windows (Much like the Securicar's front windshield), as long as the doors are still in place. TBOGT Overview Inline 6 (Sound) |Drivetrain Files= |Drivetrain Tested= AWD |Gears Files= |Gears Tested= 5 |Mass (Files only)= }} Locations The Ballad of Gay Tony ;Story Mode *The APC appears in the missions "Caught with your Pants Down", where the player steals one for Yusuf Amir, and "Frosting on the Cake", where the player destroys one with Sticky Bombs to escape pursuing law enforcement after killing several Lost MC bikers. *Can be obtained from Henrique Bardas after finishing the main storyline. The player cannot store the vehicle via this way. *Can be spawned via the player's phone by dialing: 272-555-8265 ("APC"-555-"TANK"). *At Yusuf Amir's construction site after shooting all 50 seagulls and after the mission For the Man Who Has Everything is completed. ;Multiplayer *In the parking lot of the East Holland LCPD Station in Algonquin. The vehicle can be found parked underneath in a small garage with no garage door. It's only available in Free Mode. *There is a dedicated race class where all racers drive the APC, during which the player can use the cannon, albeit with a slightly slower rate of fire and less powerful than the standard one. Image Gallery APC-TBoGT-front.jpg|A parked APC in TBoGT. APC-MG-GTAIV.jpg|The APC featured in Frosting on the Cake with a machine gun turret. apc.jpg|Screenshot of an APC driving through the Booth Tunnel. Trivia General *Despite its name, it acts much like an IFV ('I'nfantry 'F'ighting 'V'ehicle). Usually, an IFV sacrifices troop capabilities to obtain more firepower, while an APC is a vehicle that carries an amount of people with none or low firepower. The Ballad of Gay Tony *The turret contains cursive texts saying "Liberty's Problems Solved". *Although the APC is described on the official TBoGT website as an APC utilized by NOOSE, neither NOOSE nor the LCPD actually use the APC in-game to chase the player, except during "Frosting on the Cake" or when there is an APC in the area and a police or NOOSE officer gets in the vehicle. **In said mission, the APC has a notable difference than the APC the player can drive. Instead of a turret that shoots explosive bullets, this APC has a minigun that sounds like an SMG. If the player attempts to get the APC, a police officer can be seen inside the vehicle. *Even though it is considered to be a law enforcement vehicle, the player can pick up prostitutes and pay for their services. *The APC's horn is the same as the Firetruck's unique emergency horn. *The only time one can activate the use of radio stations in the APC is in multiplayer mode. This also applies to other emergency vehicles in GTA IV and EFLC. *Strangely, it has a normal car start sound, as opposed to a industrial truck start sound. *The APC's turret can vary on rate of fire during Multiplayer sessions, similar to the Buzzard. *When used in races, if the player uses Nitro, one can see that the same comes from the lower points of the APC's vents, as if were a simple exhaust system of a conventional vehicle. *Interestingly, the texture file for the APC (which is, rather oddly, textures of the entire vehicle due to the nature of the rough-style bodywork) is implemented into the engine, under the vents and engine cover flaps. This is similar to how the sticker-bomb textures are located inside the engine in the Asea in GTA V, as well as the racing textures for the stock cars in GTA V. **Due to the base color being part of the textures, when the APC is destroyed, there is no clear sight of missing textures or burnt bodywork, other than missing doors or wheels, similar to the Brickade. The fact that the LCPD calls it "a black vehicle" suggests that the APC's model is entirely black (similar to the case where most cars with textures are defined as "white vehicles"). GTA V *The APC was supposed to make a return in Grand Theft Auto V, but was cut for unknown reasons. In the official GTA V trailer, a burnt APC shell can be seen, but the APC does not appear in the final version. Judging by the fact it occurs in a mission (actually The Paleto Score), it is possible that either the NOOSE or the Military will send an APC instead of a Rhino. See Also * SWAT Tank, GTA San Andreas equivalent. * Rhino * Insurgent, An LAPV featured exclusively in Grand Theft Auto Online, as a part of the Heists Update. * Technical, an Armed pickup truck featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as a part of the Heists Update. External links * Exclusive vehicles on the official The Ballad of Gay Tony website Navigation }} de:N.O.O.S.E. APC (IV) es:APC fr:APC nl:APC pl:APC Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Tanks Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Police Category:NOOSE Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Armed Vehicles Category:APCs Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles